The proper sampling of sample materials and preparation of such materials for further chemical analysis can present challenges. In the case of mass spectrometry and high performance liquid chromatography, for example, the sample must be properly placed into solution prior to entering the analysis device. The sample material can be received in diverse forms such as particulates ejected from a solid sample surface by laser or acoustic ablation, as a solid from puncture sampling devices such as pins, from droplets of sample-bearing solution, from liquid extraction from a surface, and the like. These sample specimens must be processed into an appropriate solution prior to further chemical analysis. This can require additional steps and complicates and prolongs the time required to perform the analysis. Also, the testing can involve multiple or repeated samples and requires these steps to be repeated and the equipment required to place the sample into solution to be washed or replaced repeatedly.